BAHAGIA KU BERSAMA MU ( DIARY TERAKHIR KU )
by mssjuli92
Summary: Ketika Baekhyun harus pergi meninggalkan chanyeol, tanpa namja tinggi itu tahu kemana dan dengan alasan apa baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun


**BAHAGIA KU BERSAMA MU ( DIARY TERAKHIR KU )**

 **Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau siapa saja akan bertanya apa itu cinta mungkin aku akan jawab' cinta itu adalah Dia'.  
Dia siapa ? ya dia ! dia yang adalah kini menjadi seorang sahabat , oW oW aku lupa kapan pertama kali aku anggap dia sebagai sahabat dan kapan aku Mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

" Hei! sedang apa serius sekali menulisnya." Seseorang bertanya pada ku.

" Chanyeol ! Mau tau aja sih, ini privasi tahu." Kata ku sambil menatap wajah nya,Kami duduk berdua di dalam kelas saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Aku dan Chanyeol bersekolah di SM Music High School tingkat Akhir.

Sekalipun aku tidak ingin kehilangan Moment-Moment untuk terus melihat senyumnya, tawanya, marahnya dan cueknya. Aku ingin terus dan terus menyaksikan itu semua dan menulisnya dalam Buku ini dan Melukisnya dalam hati ku.

Aku lupa hehe mianhae nama ku Baekhyun, aku anak ke empat dari empat bersudara paling bontot kalau kata orang. Tapi walaupun kata orang anak bontot itu manja sepertinya aku tidak, paling tidak itu kata chanyeol.  
Chanyeol selalu bilang dia sangat suka dengan kemandirian ku, walaupun aku punya orang tua dan saudara-saudara yg seharusnya memanjakan ku, tapi aku memilih untuk tinggal ditempat lain. Istilah lain ngekost dan bekerja menghasilkan uang sendiri.

" hei, belum selesai menulisnya kau mengabaikan ku. " Chanyeol mulai kesal dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

 **' Aku pasti merindukan semua Ekspresi mu Yeol '**

"kenapa kau tertawa!" . Chanyeol berseru kesal kepada ku.

" Tidak papa, Habis kalau kau marah keriput di wajah mu bertambah sedikit, Hahahahaha." Tawa ku sambil berlari meninggalkan dia.

"apa kau bilang! awas kau kalau ku dapat, habis kau sekarang." Chanyeol namja tinggi itu berlari mengejar-ngejar aku.  
Dan aku sangat senang untuk hari ini paling tidak aku tidak berfikir lagi untuk yg lainnya.

" Hai, Baek. " Seorang namja lain datang memanggil ku, siapa lagi jika bukan daehyun. Namja itu sudah berulang-ulang kali menyatakan cintanya pada ku tapi sepertinya aku tidak tertarik.  
Bukan karena dia kurang tampan,kurang kaya( Upss memang aku namja matre ) tapi karena Hati ku tidak memilih dia.

"ada apa?" Sahut ku padanya.

" Oh ya, bagaimana nanti aku antar pulang?" Katanya pada ku , belum selesai dia bicara seorang namja tinggi sudah mendahului ku untuk menjawabnya.

" tidak bisa, kau tidak boleh pulang dengannya, apa kau tidak lihat dia pulang bersama siapa biasanya." Entah kenapa aku melihat kecemburuan dalam cara bicaranya.

" aku heran, kenapa kau harus marah memang baekhyun itu siapa mu pacar , istri." Daehyun menjawab dengan balik marah, Chanyeol dan daehyun mulai berdebat .

Mungkin Daehyun benar aku tidak pernah tahu apa status kami sekarang, Pacar kah atau hanya sahabat ? aku tidak tahu isi hatinya dia bahkan tidak pernah bilang kalau dia sayang atau cinta pada ku.

" sudah, sudah stupid semua. " Luhan mulai kesal dengan perdebatan dua orang yang menyebalkan ini.

" Kenapa jadi kau yg jawab." Chanyeol dan daehyun serentak menjawab ( Mereka saling menatap sangar ).  
" Habis nya kalian berebut terus, baekhyun pulang bersama ku hari ini kami ada urusan." sambung luhan sembari menarik lengan ku dan meninggalkan mereka.

Luhan dia selalu datang di saat yang menurut aku tepat, dia bukan hanya sekedar sahabat dia tahu apa yg terjadi dengan ku. Dia tahu isi hati ku dan perasaan ku Mungkin luhan tepat membawa ku pergi tanpa aku harus mendengar jawaban chanyeol, tanpa aku harus mendengar sebenarnya apa artinya aku untuk dia.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME 1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

"Luhan, Luhan, Luhan ." Chanyeol berteriak memanggil namja rusa itu dengan terengah saat dia sampai di pelataran sekolah.  
" ya ampun chanyeol, apa-apaan sih manggil-manggil seperti tukang ojek saja." Luhan berteriak kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

" sudahlah, aku mau bertanya baekhyun kemana hampir 1 minggu aku tidak melihatnya." Dia berbicara seperti jantungnya sudah copot sangking terengah-engahnya. Dia mencari dimana keberadaan namja mungil itu, tapi yang dia dapat hanya panggilan ditolak setiap kali dia menelpon dan rumahnya juga kosong.

"Mana aku tahu kau kan yang paling dekat dengan dia, kau bertanya pada ku memang kau kira aku Asistennya." Kata luhan berbicara panjang lebar.

" Bukan, aku kira kau halmoninya." Chanyeol mulai bercanda.

" apa kau bilang! maksud mu wajah ku seperti nenek-nenek begitu, wajah ku keriput." Namja itu Mulai meraba wajahnya.

" Hahahaha aku bercanda, baekhyun dimana aku serius luhan." lanjut chanyeol terus bertanya .

" Dari pada kau bertanya, lebih baik kau datang ke rumah orang tuanya, bawel sekali sih." Luhan pergi dengan muka cemberut nya.

Setelah pelajaran hari ini chanyeol memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah orang tua baekhyun, hari mejelang malam kala ia sampai pada rumah baekhyun.

" Permisi, apakah ada orang." Kebiasaan chanyeol selalu begitu jika bertamu malam-malam.  
Kepala pelayan yang sudah terbiasa dengan itu, dia langsung membukakan pintu dan membawa ku langsung menuju kamar baekhyun.

" baek, kau kemana saja 1 minggu kau tidak sekolah." katanya sambil menengak minuman yang ada di meja nakas tanpa disuruh dan duduk di samping namja mungil itu.

" aku ada urusan penting jadi aku izin tidak masuk chan. " Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada chanyeol.  
" izin ? kemana bisakan kau mengabarin ku, kau keterlaluan." sambungnya kembali dengan wajah yang masam dan aku hanya terdiam.

Kedua namja ini hanya terdiam, tidak tahan dengan keterdiaman mereka chanyeol mengambil gitar yang ada di samping meja dan mulai memainkan alunan nada lagunya dia bernyanyi dengan suara seraknya.

 _Aku tidak ingin malam berlalu begitu saja_ _  
_ _apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, maka akan ku lakukan_ _  
_ _Menemani malam ini pun tidak apa-apa_ _  
_ _Mungkin lagu ini ingin ku nyanyikan bersama mu_ _  
_ _Melewati malam kita dengan seribu bintang dilangit_ _  
_ _Aku tak ingin tahu hari besok akan bagaimana jadinya_ _  
_ _Karena yang aku tahu malam ini tak mau ku lewatkan tanpa kamu_ _  
_ _Ku bahagia bersama mu_ _  
_ _Mungkin hanya dengan mu ku rasakan seperti ini_ _  
_ _Aku tak ingin lewati hari sedetik pun tanpa mu_ _  
_ _Boleh kah selamanya saja kamu disini bersama ku_ _  
_ _Jangan pernah pergi dan berlalu karena hanya bersama mu_ _  
_ _Aku rasa bahagia ._ _  
_  
Aku menatapnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar, mungkin lagu ini terlalu melukai aku. Bagaimana aku akan terus disini bersama mu mungkin aku tak akan bisa terus ada untuk mu tak akan bias selamanya . Chanyeol aku tidak tahu hari esok itu akan bagaimana atau kah malam ini adalah yg terakhir buat kita . Lagu yang tadi telah terlewatkan membuat aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan . Memang aku tidak tahu perasaan mu pada ku, tapi lagu tadi seakan menyatakan bagaimana kau selama ini. memperlakukan ku lebih dari sahabat. Aku Menutup buku harian ku dan memejamkan mata menanti hari besok apa yg terjadi .

.

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa tubuh ku tidak seperti biasanya, kenapa badan ini terasa kaku. Tuhan jangan sekarang aku mohon jangan sekarang Walau pun harus hari ini tolong ijinkan aku untuk bertemu dia untuk yang terakhir, Aku Mohon Sambil Berlinang air mata. Ataxia penyakit ini membuat ku akan mati secara perlahan.

" Eomma, Eomma, Eomma ." Baekhyun berteriak dengan tenaganya yang tidak lagi bersisa.

" sayang, nak kamu kenapa." Eomma baekhyun mulai panic melihat anaknya yang terbaring di lantai dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi chubbynya.

" Badan ku tidak bisa digerakkan eomma, aku takut,aku takut eomma tolong. " aku mulai memandangnya dengan terisak.

Aku tahu dengan mata keibuannya eomma seakan tak akan sanggup melihat ku begini . Dia memnaggil appa ku dan setelah appa datang, lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat ku dan membawa ku ke dalam mobil dan membawa ku ke rumah sakit.

Dokter mulai memeriksa ku dokter mulai memasukkan alat-alat yang menakutkan buat ku , Dokter tidak berbicara lagi dia terus melakukan yg terbaik buat ku . Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan Tubuh ku lagi, mata ku hanya menatap sendu ke langit-langit ruangan dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

Dan aku tahu appa,eomma dan Ketiga saudara ku menunggu dengan penuh harapan agar aku akan baik-baik saja . Tapi yang aku rasa sekarang jantung ku tak berdetak normal, aku merasakan melayang diudara aku merasakan diri ku bukan di tubuh ku lagi.

 **" Tuhan jika memang waktunya telah tiba , boleh kah aku meminta 1 kali saja tolong izinkan aku untuk tidak memberinya harapan seperti lagu itu seperti lagu kemarin yg telah dia nyanyikan untuk ku."**

Baekhyun berseru dalam hatinya berharap keajaiban itu akan datang.

 **Pertemuan Terakhir**

Setelah semua perjuangan yang dokter lakukan untuknya, baekhyun mulai bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan walau dalam keadaan tidak sempurna. Namja mungil itu meminta untuk pergi dari rumah sakit menemui chanyeol, awalnya orang tua baekhyun melarang tapi melihat wajah memelas putranya akhirnya mereka mengijinkan.

Dan disini lah dia berada, di rumah sahabat tercintanya. Menatap dalam mata yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

" Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil nama itu dengan bergumam, tapi tersirat rasa khawatir karena wajah itu sangat pucat dan tidak bertenaga.

" Chanyeol aku ingin berbicara dengan mu." Kata ku padanya dengan nada biasa.

" kau kenapa ,kau tidak papa kan kau baik-baik saja kan." Chanyeol mulai Panik.

Tapi baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah, mencoba mengabaikan semua itu dan bersikap layaknya dia mampu untuk tetap berdiri.

" Chanyeol, mungkin mulai besok aku tidak akan bersekolah lagi." Baekhyun Berdiri dan menjaga jarak dengan namja yang melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut.

" Apa kau bercanda ! kau tidak usah bermain-main memangnya kau mau kemana , mau sekolah dimana ?." Chanyeol mulai kesal dan marah.

" Appa dan eomma menyuruh aku sekolah di Luar negeri, ya aku rasa itu bagus buat masa depan ku. " Baekhyun mulai menahan untuk tidak menangis.

" Maksud mu, kau memilih sekolah di luar negeri dan meninggalkan aku. " Mata namja tinggi itu mulai memerah, tangannya ia kepal dengan kuat menahan emosinya.

" Ya tidak papakan, lagi pula disini kau masih punya banyak sahabat kehilangan 1 sahabat saja tidak papakan." Sudah tak tertahan lagi aku ingin menangis rasanya tapi aku tidak mau kalau chanyeol tahu jika aku pergi untuk selamanya .

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun datar dan menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, dengan pelan dia berjalan ke arah baekhyun menangkup wajah chubby itu dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibie pink semerah cherry itu.

Baekhyun terkejut tapi dia juga tidak mampu lagi menolak atau bahkan mendorong tubuh namja tinggi itu, tubuhnya kembali kaku secara perlahan. Yang namja mungil itu lakukan hanya terdiam menerima ciuman yang disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil di mulutnya.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sahabat, ya kita hanya sahabat lagi pula kalau kau mau pergi ya sudah pergi sana! Untuk apa mengatakannya pada ku, kita cuman sahabatkan !ya sudah lakukan apa yang kau inginkan aku tidak perduli." chanyeol Memalingkan tubuhnya nya Aku tahu dia menangis itu terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar sambil berjalan menjauhi ku.

"Ya ! aku pergi yeol, aku akan pergi jaga diri mu baik-baik." aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuh ku dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi.

"kau selalu bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah pergi, tapi Buktinya apa kau pergi kau meninggalkan ku." Chanyeol berteriak nyaring saat namja mungil itu berbalik dengan memunggunginya.

" Aku mencintai mu, aku sayang pada mu bukan hanya sahabat tapi lebih dari itu!aku akan bahagia cuman karena mu, aku bahagia bersama mu. " Chanyeol menangis dia berharap baekhyun tidak akan pergi dan tetap bersamanya.

Namja mungil itu memalingkan tubuhnya dan berkata untuk yg terakhir kalinya pada chanyeol.

"Semua orang juga ingin bahagia yeol tapi tergantung pilihan untuk bahagia itu apa, dan pilihan ku sekarang adalah pergi yang buat aku bahagia." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menatap lembut namja tinggi itu.

"kau harus baik-baik disini ne, aku pergi." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya berjalan dengan ketidak sanggupannya . Pergi dari hadapan namja jangkung itu, pergi dari kehidupannya.

' **Maafkan aku yeol , aku juga mencintai mu tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu menangis hanya karena kepergian ku untuk selamanya ! Tolong benci aku atau kalau bisa lupakan aku, aku mohon '**

Dan disinilah mereka semua berada untuk melepaskan kepergian baekhyun, baekhyun memilih menghabiskan waktunya sendiri di bucheon tempat halmonienya berada . Itu juga atas segala perdebatan yang dia keluarkan untuk orang tuanya dan juga luhan sahabatnya.

"jangan pergi." Luhan terisak di dekapan namja mungil itu, mendekap erat tubuh ringkih yang semakin melemah . Luhan ingin ikut bersama baekhyun menemani namja mungil itu disaat terakhirnya.

Tapi baekhyun tidak menginjinkan siapa pun ikut bersamanya, dia hanya tidak ingin ada tangisan di balik kematiannya memeluk satu persatu mulai dari appa dan eommanya.

" Appa, eomma jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Byun sehun kakak pertamanya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

" hyung, tidak akan ada lagi si manja yang akan beraygo di depan mu." Ucapnya menahan tagisannya , tapi sehun untuk pertama kalinya air mata menetes dari mata dinginnya . Tubuhnya bergetar dengan tangan mengelus rambut grey sang adik.

" Aku akan menunggu mu beragyo lagi." Ucarnya menekan suara seraknya agar baekhyun tahu dia lelaki yang kuat .

Hingga namja mungil itu beralih lagi pada dua saudara perempuannya Byun kyungsoo dan Byun yoona, memeluk kedua wanita itu dengan erat . Begitu pun dengan kedua wanita itu sudah meraung dan menangis tidak merelakan baekhyun pergi dari mereka.

'Jurusan kereta api menuju Bucheon akan segera berangkat.' Pengumuman itu menyentak semua orang dan menatap baekhyun dengan tangisan mereka . Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju kereta api, sekali-kali menolehkan pandangan terkahirnya untuk orang-orang yang dia cintai.

Namja mungil itu memilih untuk menghabiskan nafasnya di tempat yang jauh dengan keramaian . Baekhyun tidak mau melihat siapapun menangis karena nya . Semua orang hanya bisa merelakan keputusan baekhyun .

Ketika baekhyun telah duduk di kursinya, kereta melaju dengan perlahan meninggalkan seoul. Namja itu membuka buku hariannya dan menuliskan disana.

' **Ini hanya akhir hidup ku bukan akhir dari cinta ku, Chanyeol aku mencintai mu sangat. Jika Di dunia kita tidak dapat bersama aku sudah memohon pada Tuhan agar mempersatukan kita di surga. Aku menunggu mu datang .'**

Tapi takdir berkata lain pada takdir baekhyun, Namja itu memang sudah pergi sekarang. Tapi bukan karena kesakitan dari penyakitnya, dia bahkan tidak merasakan sakit saat hembusan nafas terakhirnya .

 **BREAKING NEWS**

" Sebuah kereta dengan Tujuan Bucheon , Mengalami kecelakaan hari ini ."

Semua menangis, memang baekhyun pergi untuk selamanya. Tapi bukan dengan rasa sakitnya mungkin Tuhan yg berkendak agar dia tidak lagi merasakan sakitnya. Yang tinggal hanya buku diari terakhir nya yang terhempas saat kecelakaan itu dan entah siapa yang akan menemukannya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tahu kemana baekhyun pergi, tidak ada yang memberi tahunya bahwa dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Bahkan Dia juga tidak akan pernah tahu betapa namja mungil itu juga sangat mencintainya.


End file.
